Secret
by sky and stars
Summary: Bella has a secret that she has never told anyone but it could save everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, what's up? Thanks for at least trying my story. This is my first fanfic. ( is that one

word or two?) so please read and review and please be nice.

Disclamer: I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight

Well here it goes, Bella's point of view.

Intro

Should I tell them the secret that could save them all? Should I tell then the secret that I

haven't even told Charlie or Rene? Should I tell them the secret that might risk exposure?

Will they like me more or less them they do now? Will Edward still love me? Will they

except me? These are the questions that are running through my mind and once again I

am glad that Edward can't hear my thoughts. Before I can stop myself I yell through the

caos "I have a plan." Suddenly everyone is quiet and staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys well this is my 1st or kind of 2nd chapter so yeah. As I said in my profile

( I actually have one this is so exciting!) I will only be updating one weekends but maybe

occasionally on weekdays but don't expect it. Because of school and junk.

Here it goes.

Chapter 1

"Oh, come on I have to go" I pleaded.

" No you don't Bella, if there is a fight with the wolves I don't want you to be there" then

he leaned over, put his hands on my face and said "I don't want you to be there." The

glare in his eyes was over powering. I refused to give up. " Don't try that crap on me. I'm

going rather you like it or not!"" Your not going to let this go are you?" he said with"

"Nope" I said with confidence that he would bend to my will- for once. He leaned

forward with an angry look on his face but the closer he got to me the more his

expression lightened and I knew what he was going to say. " Okay." We were going to the

clearing.

Yeah, I know that all my chapters so far are painfully short but they will get longer I

promise. And sorry if it doesn't make since yet. This takes place when the vampires

and wolves are going to go meet to practice for the war. Wow, my authors notes are

longer then the story. That's sad. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, well this is chapter 2 and I will not add a chapter until I get 2 reviews, okay.

A special thanks to Wait for the stars for helping me out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight

Chapter 2

We were the last to the clearing. Even the wolves were there before us. There seemed to

be more wolves for some reason. It looked like there was four or five more wolves then

normal. That's odd. I thought to myself. But for some strange reason there still felt like

someone was missing. Then I realized that my red and brown wolf was no where to be

found.. I turned to Edward as we walked to the middle of the clearing "where's Jake" I

asked him " Bella, I can't read there minds just like Alice can't see them in her visions."

" Really, why is that?"" We have no idea but Charsile is working on it anyway, since I

can't read their minds we have to have the translator" " Jake" " exactly." But why did the

wolves what him to translate?" " I think it's because Jake spends the most time with us

because of you so we might trust him more." "Oh." Just as we said that Jake came out of

the forest and waved amidatly seeing me. He made a bee line towards us so fast that

anyone human could go" " Edward" Jake said stiffly with obvious disgust. "Jacob"

Edward replied trying to be polite but not really being successful. The atmosphere

seemed very strained like some one was suddenly going to kill the other. Wow and I

thought they were going to get somewhat along apparently I was wrong. I thought to

myself. But of course Jacob being Jacob had to push that strained atmosphere to a whole

new level." Oh, wait I forgot did you want to be called bloodsucker." He commented.

Gosh, Jake did you really need to push it? Edward was not taking this lightly giving up

on the trying to be polite tactic." At least I'm not a dog." They had unconsely moved

closer to each other and were now almost touching. I squeezed myself in between them

trying to separate them and Edward of course moved back but Jake held his ground.

Thankfully Edward looked over at his family, who had started practicing, and said

to me" sorry Bell I have to go help." With that he bent down and kissed me on and cheek

and suddenly he was gone. Returning to a better mood he asked me with a smile" so

Bella you ready for some wolf, vampire action." I gave him a disgusted look and just

grunted not wanting to answer his question. Still in his silly mood he said" fine be that

way" and sat on the ground. Following suit I sat on the ground next to him. "Jake" I

asked him" how many new wolves are there?" "Four, Seth, Leah, Eric, and Ben."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What! Ben's a Wolf?"" Yeah, I thought you knew." "How the heck did this happen? His

he even Quillicet?" "Yeah, actually he's related to me. He's like my fifth cousin twice

removed or something like that. But then again I was never really good at family

relations." But why did he even change?" I knew I was taking this two far but I was not

expecting this." Bells, with all the vampires coming anyone who has wolf blood is

changing. It's even changed a girl. Which is quite weird in my opinion, but hey I'm a

wolf so what do I have to say about anything that's weird." I didn't really hear the last

part because then when he said that even a girl has been changes I remembered Leah.

"She's the first female wolf ever recorded in history." I turned away from him and saw

that the vampires and Wolfs were going to start practicing very soon." Am I the only

normal person in Forks besides Mike Newton." Putting his hands on my shoulders he said

in a serious manor" Bella I wouldn't exactly call you normal." "Thanks" I replied grimily

"you know what I mean." He said turning me around and looking into my eyes.

grudgingly he continued "you have a vampire as a boyfriend. Is that what you call him

because I really don't see why you do that but anyway you also have a best friend that is

a werewolf so I really wouldn't call that normal." He has no idea how not normal I really

am. Then it hit me. If all the people with wolf blood are changing and they only changed

when there are vampires around their might be a couple more vampires coming then

Edward had let on." Jake?" I asked quietly" how many vampires are coming?"" Well, the

pixie like one" "Alice" " right, yeah, whatever said that there was three thousand…"

I spaced out completely lost in my own thoughts and sat down on the ground. There was

aot more vampires coming then Edward had let on."

Edwards Point of View

She fell asleep around three, aginst a tree at the


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Thanks for all the reviews and this time I want four reviews but more are **

**always welcome. Do you know how stupid I am sometimes? When I typed up **

**chapter four my mom made me do something in the middle of typing it up. Then I **

**saved it. When I came back to type it again I finished it but did not save it. So when**

**I downloaded it onto the website it only had half the chapter. So in conclusion this **

**Is the second half of chapter four. Sorry. **

**Read authors note or story won't make since**

Second half of chapter four

Edwards Point of View

She fell asleep around three in the morning against a tree at the edge of the forest. She

was so beautiful when she slept. All the worry and everything she was feeling seemed to 

wipe off her face. We practiced for another hour with Jacob translating. To my surprise 

the wolves were good fighters and could almost move as fast as us. Finally the wolves 

left but their sent still lingered in the valley stating that they were there. I picked up my

angle in my arms and started running. She hated doing this but right now she was deeply 

asleep and not arguing with me. Why couldn't she understand that I wanted her to be 

protected so I had to be overprotective to keep her safe? Did dent she understand that I 

love her so much that I could never let anything bad happen to her? As I thought about 

this I climbed up the wall to her room and looked down at Bella. How could I let 

something so fragile and sweet be hurt. I have no idea. I pulled the covers back, pulled 

her shoes off and set her in bed. As I pulled up the covers over her and layed down next 

to her I herd her mutter" Edward" and I smiled. 

**Yeah I know it was short but remember that was only a half chapter. Once again **

**sorry. **

**- Sky and Stars **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Bella's Point of View 

I woke to find myself not in the clearing but in my room with two arms wrapped around my waist. I sat up so fast I gave myself a head rush and had to lie back down in Edwards's arms. "Edward, what happened?" I asked as I turned to face him and laid my head down on his chest. As I did this he said "you fell asleep and I couldn't leave you there." He chuckled." Wait but what happened? Did everyone get along? Did anyone get hurt?" I worked my self into such a panic that my voice went up a couple octaves and I was talking so fast I could barely understand myself. "Bella." Edward said calmly as he sat me up so I could look right into his eyes." Nothing happened, everyone is fine so stop worrying or you will give yourself wrinkles." I smiled bitterly at him but then I remembered what Jake had said to me last night. All of a sudden his words seemed to echo in my mind "yeah, whatever, said that there was going to be 3,000 vampires coming." As I thought this I felt my smile turn into a frown. "Edward?" I said as I pulled my self out of his arms. "Yes, love." Edward replied to me with a worried expression on his face." Jake said that there were 3,000 vampires coming instead of only 100 or so like you told me. If Jake is telling the truth why did you not tell me?" He replied to me with a sigh and saying" Bella, honey I just wanted to protect you." "So Jake was right." Then I fully understood what he was saying. "Protect me!" I said this in a serious voice so hopefully he will actually listen to me "Edward, you need to be able to trust this kind of information. You should have told me because not telling me is not protecting me." I got off the bed, not being able to talk to Edward at the moment and walked to the door finally getting got my dramatic exit without falling. I went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. 

Edward's Point of View 

I was surprised how mad she got. Frankly I thought she was incapable of getting that mad at me but for once I was very wrong. Did she think that I actually did not trust her? With all my heart I needed to make her realize that I trusted her with everything. Maybe it was wrong not to tell her though. 

Bella's Point of View 

I combed through my hair finally calmed down from yelling at Edward. I walked into my room and saw Edward still sitting on the bed with the exact same expression as when I left. I sat down next to him on the bed him being so caught up in his thoughts that he did not even notice I was there. Finally he snapped out of it when I whispered in his ear" you're forgiven." He turned towards me with a small smile on his lips." You really forgive me sweetheart?" Yes" I replied" I realize that you were trying to protect me and i'm sorry." "Thank You" he whispered leaning me against him and gave me a tight squeeze." I love you so much." When he said this I wanted with all my heart to tell him the one thing that I had never told him or anyone else. Just as I was getting the nerve to tell my secret he looked at the clock and gasped. "It's already five and I have to get you to my house at five thirty. We have to get you up." "Why?" I asked him as he picked me up and set me on my feet." You'll see." He said with a mysterious smile." Where something warm because we are going right to the clearing after my house. Okay" I just nodded as he left the room to give me some privacy. I got dressed in a matter of minuets which would make Alice very disappointed in me. The reason I was in my room so long was because I was debating if I should bring it with me. For some odd reason I felt that I needed to bring it with me. So just in case I stuffed it into my back pocket like I had since I was ten years old. I raced down the stairs not bothering to eat. Charlie thought I was spending a week with the Cullen's so he was usually with Billy all day and all night. Even sleeping there when a game went long into the night and Billy insisting that he stay. I was free sort of. I went out the door and saw that Edward was sitting in the car with the doors wide open waiting for me. I half ran and half walked my way to the car, got in and we drove to the house in silence. We got to his house and he turned to me asking" ready?" "Why wouldn't I be?" I replied "Bella" he said now opening the door for me" you have been hunted by vampires and nearly killed and you not scared of waling right into a house of them. You sometimes make no sense to me." Edward I see your family practically as my family and I am not scared of them because I know they would not try to hurt me on purpose. Implant that into your mind." He just rolled his eyes at me. "Come on" he said gently took my hand and guided me into his house. When we got into the house everyone was dressed in dark clothes (even Alice. She never where's black) and combat boots. Something big was going to happen." Hi Bella." Alice said excitedly as I walked through the door. Before I could respond she through me over her shoulder and suddenly I was in her room. "We need to get you ready for this." "Wait what are we doing?" I yelled at her even though she was running around her room so fast I could not see her. All of a sudden she was pulling off my layers of clothes, putting me in new clothes and carrying me down the stairs. I was then in Edward's arms. "Wow" was the only thing I could say. He just laughed and carried me to the couch where he lied me down. That was when I saw that I was also wearing combat boots, green cargo pants, and a black tank top. This was not going to be good. 

**Bella's secret will come out in the next chapter. This time I want 4 reviews I know I said that last time but then I felt bad because it was no technically a chapter. Always know that more then 4 reviews are always welcome. And just to clear something up in this story there are 3,000 vampires coming it is not a typo. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has to so with twilight. **

**- Sky and Stars **


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys

**Hi guys. This is the chapter that Bella will reveal her secret. I was pretty surprised that no one tried to guess it. Please review this time I want 5 reviews but more are welcome. Okay well this is chapter 7. Oh, and one more thing. I wrote some of the chapters out and showed them to my friend and she thought the story was really funny but I don't really think it is. If you guys think it is tell me and also tell me if you don't think it's funny. I will change the category if a lot of you guys don't think it's funny. Thanks. **

**Chapter 7 **

Edward pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear. " I promise to let nothing bad happen to you I promise. We will protect you. Okay." He then let go of me and held on to my face so I was looking deeply into his eyes." I love you Bella." With that I turned around away from Edward and walked to the forest. I felt everyone's gaze settled on me. Some loving but some hating. I was one of those nights when it felt like the world was alive. The wind was blowing everywhere sending my hair flying in front of my face. The trees seemed to have their own personality. Some looked sad some looked happy depending on the way that their braches were shaped. I walked past the wolves and I could practically taste their excitement. At least they were enjoying this. I was now only one step into the forest and I could no longer see the clearing that was behind me. The exercise was of trust. The wolves and vampires were going to try to work together to find me in the middle of the forest. When I said I wanted a part in practicing for the war I did not mean this. I fell through the forest literally. I was picking myself from falling again when I heard a beeping coming from my watch. I had been in the forest for fifteen minutes they were now coming for me. I was sure that they would find me in a second. I knew that I was making such a racket that a deft person would be able to find me it shouldn't be that hard. Unfortunately someone else found me before they did. I came up to a little clearing and Victoria was waiting for me. I froze in place unable to move." Ah, Bella. Long time no see. I've been looking for you." My legs seemed to unfreeze as she slowly moved closer to me. I stepped slowly back because if I made any swift movements she would catch me. Where was Edward? "Bella you have no reason to be scared of me." She said in her childish voice." Come with me and I can change you into a vampire. Isn't that what you've always wanted? To be a vampire. If you come with me you can be one." I was now backed up against a tree unable to go anywhere. I was stuck. "Do you want to come with me?" For one scary moment I actually considered going with her but quickly dismissed the idea. She was coming steadily closer as I shook my head fiercely and started to feel the tears on my cheeks. I had to do something but what? Then I remembered that **it **was in my back pocket and quickly reached back there but it was gone. Curse Alice. I left **it** in my other jeans I had no protection." No," still in her childish voice "then I will have to kill you." The last sentence was turned into a growl and showed her true nature. Suddenly I was lying on the forest floor with Victoria on top of me. I tried to make some noise but my vocal cords were not working at the moment. I felt her mouth get slowly get closer to my neck. She was going to bite me and I could do nothing about it. Just as her mouth was going to touch something huge and black knocked her off of me sending her flying. I just stayed on the ground partly because I knew I should not get involved and partially because I could still not move. I saw shadows moving in the corner of my eye and heard growls and hisses. The last thing I heard before I fainted was the words "get her she's getting away!" Then I was gone. I woke up with Edward looking down at me worried." Oh, thank god your okay." He said with his voice thick with emotion. I heard a lot of arguing in the background. This exercise did not go well. Come on Bella we have to leave before Victoria comes back. Do you want me to carry you or can you walk?" "Edward I'm fine." I said as I lifted myself to my feet. The pack was now all in their human form except for Paul. "Edward this is your. Fault you did not react quickly enough." Said Sam as he came striding over to us." She could have died." "It's the packs fault they did not find her sent fast enough." Suddenly it was vampire vs. wolf. They all started arguing with each other completely oblivious to me. Was now the time? Should I tell them the secret that could save them all? Should I tell them the secret that I haven't even told Charlie or Rene? Should I tell them the secret that might risk exposure? Will they like me any more or less then they do now? Will Edward still love me? Will they accept me? These are the questions that are running through my mind and once again I am thankful that Edward can't hear my thoughts. Before I can stop myself I make myself heard through all the chaos and yell "I have a solution." Suddenly everyone is staring at me. "Um, well I have this secret that could help us with all the vampires." "Bella," started Edward but I completely ignored him. "Everyone has to remain completely open minded when I tell you this okay." Everyone just starred at me and nodded. "What I am about to tell you about is against the law of my government and you can tell no one. Okay" they just nodded again and I just felt the need to throw up. "Well really, you guys even you Edward don't know me you don't really know me you don't know anything about me." I took a deep breath and decided that I should spit it out before I lost the nerve. "I'm a witch."

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with twilight or Harry Potter. **

**-Sky and Stars **


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Chapter 8

Secret Chapter 8 

All they did was stare at me for a solid five minutes. Everyone had expressions of

wonderment, confusion, excitement, and for some people their jaws were touching the

forest floor. But everyone shared a similar expression on there face, disbelievement.** AN: **

**Yeah I know that that is probably not a word but just go with it okay. **Through that

five minutes had a couple of minor heart attacks. They don't believe me. I knew that they

wouldn't. Why did I tell them? Now Edward won't love me. He'll run away again because

I'm a witch just like Jason did. Those were the thought that were going through my mind

as they all were staring at me. Finally, Esme broke the silence by saying " Bella honey

did you hit your head. You're not a witch honey." Now a couple of the wolves had

snapped out of it and started laughing but not as loud as Emmett. "No I did not hit my

head." I cried exasperated that not even Edward would believe because right now he was

fighting back a smile but was not doing a very good job. "I am a witch. I'll prove it to

you." "With what" challenged Embry. "Your magic wand." I was about to point out that

I did have a wand but then I realized that it was not with me. It was in my jeans that I was

wearing before but Alice being Alice had to change my clothes so I no longer had it with

me. But then again I knew a way to get it back "Fine" I said" I'll show you." I walked into

a clearer area and I felt everyone staring at me most of them with grins on their faces.

Only Edwards and Carlisle's expression was concerned. I looked up into the sky knowing

that this would work. I mumbled "accio wand" into the distance knowing that I did not

have to scream it like most witches and wizards did. I was powerful enough to barley say

the spell and still have it work. I looked to the sky waiting for my wand to come ignoring

the sound of laughter that had sounded behind me. Finally I saw a small stick coming

toward me and I knew it worked. No one was paying attention now and I could feel the

urge that Edward had to ship me off the mental institute. The wand had now arrived in

my hand. I felt the familiar cherry wood with a mermaid hair core. I turned around and

saw that no one was paying attention anymore. I could feel the tension build up inside

everyone who could see what ever was coming. I knew that it was something was bad

when all the wolves changed back into there wolf form. Edward was suddenly in front of

me protecting me but I could protect myself. Suddenly about 30 vampires came out from

all around us surrounding us. The vampires and werewolves made a circle putting me in a

dead center. But for once I could protect myself. Although I felt a little bit like an idiot

next to a huge wolf with six inch teeth and claws. While I had a stick. The vampires

started circling around us and I could not help noticing that every signal vampire had red

eyes. Finally they pounced like cats on us. Suddenly there was chaos with me in the

center of it. Edward was rolling on the ground with a rather small girl vampire and I

knew that he was winning. I turned around and saw one vampire that was just standing on

the sidelines staring intensely at me. In a daze I walked over to this being and we stated

circling each other. In the distance I heard that the sound of ripping and tearing. When I

was distracted for a moment she jumped. When she was in the air I screamed "stupefy."

She froze in mid air and fell heavily to the ground. Feeling a sense of accomplishment I

turned around and saw vampire pieces scattered all around the forest floor. And then I

saw everyone staring at me awestruck. "See I told you I was a witch." I said with a smile.

**I am so sorry that it has been forever and a day since I last updated. I was soooooo busy and I had writers block. This with help from Wait for the Stars is now cured. This time I want 5 reviews before I update again. And again I am sorry I have not updated in about a month. Also I swear that I will not turn this into a cheesy Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover. Anyway thanks for all the reviews that I got and all the people who read this story.**

**-Sky and Stars **


	9. Chapter 9

Secret Chapter 9

Secret Chapter 9

After a couple of dumbfounded moments on there part Edward ran up to me and swiftly

but gently wrapped me up in a hug. "Bella" he said looking out at the forest behind me. "I am so sorry I did not believe you. I

mean you were so open and believing when I told you that I was a vampire. I should have been the same….." I cut him off

when I pulled away from him a little and stared into his topaz eyes. What I saw there was deep regret and worry and a bit of

sadness. He also had a little bit of hurt drawn on his face but, his face turned into a smile when I said "Shut up Edward. It's

fine." He pulled me back into a hug where I was almost suffocated in his grip but it was still very gentle and right at that

moment I knew that I really loved him and he really loved me. By having this secret all the time I could never know if I really

loved me because he really did not know most of me he only knew a part. I did not expect him to be so understanding of

course I knew that he would not believe me at first. I think that he has always been on of those people who have to see it to

believe it which is fine. But he accepted me in the end which meant that he really did love me. At this thought my eyes started

tearing up at the thought of him really loving me. Soon the tears started to slide down my face and sadly Edward noticed.

"Honey what's wrong?" He asked pulling away and wiping the tears off my face. "Sorry" I said giving a little laugh. "Don't

worry I'm happy not sad. It's just that for two years I've been wondering if you would still love me if I was a witch and you do

and I'm just happy." "Finally you realize that I do love you! This is a serious brake through for you." When he said that we

both started laughing so hard that I fell on the ground clutching my ribs from laughing. When I finally calmed down I saw that

Edward too was sitting on the ground and laughing at me. "What it was a breakthrough." "Shut up." I said playfully shoving

him to the side but of course he didn't even move. "Sorry." He said and his face then turned serious again and then he asked the

question I have been praying that he don't ask. "Wait why did you not tell me that you were a witch?" "because I was scared

that you would not accept me." "Oh Bella, I would still love you if you had green skin, two heads and webbed feet." He said

taking my head in my face and kissing my forehead gently. Someone made a coughing sound and Edward and I looked over

and saw that everyone was staring at us. I felt my face get all hot and I knew that I was as red as a tomato. Edward took my

hand and helped me up while I grabbed my wand from the forest floor. "So you really are a witch?" Asked Emmett I just

nodded in response. "Oh man that is so cool. Could you show me something?" "Sure." I said taking out my wand at pointing it

at him. "What?! I did not mean to do anything to me I meant to show me something that's cool that does not involve me getting

hurt." He said this with a panic stricken face which I thought was pretty funny. "What Emmett, is a vampire scared of a

witch?" "NO, it's just that….." I cut him off by saying "Silencio." Suddenly he started talking but no sound was coming out.

Then he started making really big had gestures and a vain was popping out of his forehead. "Wow I've waited a long time to do

that." No matter how mad Emmett was I knew that he would not hurt me. Everyone was laughing at Emmett but one person

was not. Jasper. He was staring at the vampire that I had just frozen a couple of minutes ago. His eyes had horror, surprise, and

unbelievement in them. I looked down at the vampire and noticed that his hands were starting to move again. In any second he

would be able to move completely. This was not good. I tried to make myself heard but no one was listening besides Edward.

"Edward" I yelled over the wolves barking in amusement "the vampire is going to unfreeze in any second." Edward turned

around in a blur and saw that the vampire was indeed starting to move again. "Bella get behind me and don't you dare say you

can protect yourself." Deciding that I should listen to him so he does not get even madder I got behind Edward. Everyone had

started to calm down when they noticed that Edward was trying to protect me. When they saw this they knew that something

was happening and all snapped into fighting positions. All of a sudden the vampire shot up and stared directly at Jasper and to

everyone's shock he said "Hello Jasper. Long time no see." He said in a voice spitting with hate. "Hello Jason." Replied Jasper.

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while I have been drowning in homework. Well do you guys like this chapter? This time I want 4 reviews before updating again but more are always welcome. Thanks for reading. **

**- Sky and Stars **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys I am so sorry I cannot update. I have millions of reasons why but the main reason why is because the upcoming week is my last full week of school and I really need to focus on finals and tests and getting my grades up. I am soooooo sorry. But hopefully you won't hate me or stop reading my story. Please don't stop reading. The soonest I will be able to update again will probably be the 17****th ****don't count on a chapter the second it turns midnight on the 17****th****. Once again I am sorry. Thank you for all my reviews and all my faithful readers. **

**Thanks, **

**Sky and Stars **


	11. Chapter 11

Secret Chapter Ten

Secret Chapter Ten

Jaspers Point of View

How could he be here? I thought he died along with the rest of the newborns in the last

war I fought in. How did he become a vampire? Before I could ask him these questions

with a "see you around." He was gone though I could still see him running through the

forest and I watched him until all that was left of him was a small white dot. I read

everyone's feelings and they were all confused and looking for answers. From me, great

now I have to tell them the whole story……

Bella's Point of View

Who is Jason? And how does Jasper know him? Jason turned around and ran into the

forest with a "see you around." But in my opinion I would rather not see him around. We

all looked at Jasper looking for an explanation and in confusion. But all Jasper did was

stare into the distance after the vampire probably watching him running away. He turned towards us with a slightly worried look on his face. "So" He said a little awkwardly as we

all stared at him with unblinking eyes. "I suppose you guys want an explanation." He said

looking away from us. I felt everyone's faces slip into a "yeah ya think" look. "Right" he

said probably reading our emotions. "Then you might as well sit down it's a rather long

story." We followed his lead and sat in a semi circle around Jasper. Edward was leaning

against a tree and motioned me to sit on his lap. I sat on him and snuggled into his chest

while his surrounded me and held me to him and then Jasper started his story. For the

sake of the wolves he told the story about how he became a vampire and the wars in the

south. Even though I have herd the story before it still made me shiver. "But there is one

thing I did not tell you." He said now addressing all of us. "My brother was one of the top

generals of his time when he was only 20. Since the second he became a general I looked

up to him greatly and wanted to become a general myself. That was the reason I joined

the army underage. As I told you I made my way up to a general pretty fast and now I

realize it was probably because not that I had so much talent but it was more because of

my brother's influence. The night that I was changed I was assigned to look after the

woman and children and he was assigned to set up camp. We went separate ways until

we met on the battle field. He was changed too but I don't know why or how. But the first

time we meat as vampires was in the last battle I fought in. I was going to attack this

vampire who was just standing there and killing people without even touching them. I

jumped to attack him and it was Jason. Though he was not the Jason that I knew. He was

physically the same except for his hair which he cut off so I could not recognize him. But

he acted differently he was ruthless, evil and merciless unlike the real Jason who was the

one of the nicest people you would probably ever meet in your life time. But he was

corrupted. He tried to kill me before he realized who I am. They way he kills people is

probably the most evil way you can. He uses his power to control emotions like I can in a

completely different way. He can control everything you are feeling and he can see every

emotion you have ever had in your life. Then he makes you feel every emotion you have

ever had and it kills you. The only reason that he did not kill me was because I was used

to feeling everyone's emotions. I think that we can't use our powers on each other because

we have such a similar power. He stopped when he realized who I am but he never said a

word and just walked away and I haven't seen him since. He was the reason that I left. I

was scared that I would become like him and start killing people with their emotion. And

then you know the story of how I got here. I'm guessing that he stayed with the wars his

entire life and now is involved in this war." For a couple of minutes everyone just stared

at Jasper with entirely different meaning. His brother? Why did he never tell us he had

one? "So that your brother?" Embry said braking the silence "yes" Jasper said in a very

serious tone. "So he could kill us by pretty much looking at us." Sam said with I hint of

confusion. "Yes but I think the wolves should be okay because you guys are used to

feeling everyone's emotions that are in the pack." "Well that was interesting and all but I

think I'm done with this little pow-wow" Emmett said standing up. We all followed suit

and I untangled myself from Edward. "We'll meet here tomorrow at one o'clock." Sam

said and not waiting for an answer disappeared into the forest along with the rest of the

wolves. During the story my lack of sleep caught up with me and I let Edward carry me

home even though I could have apparated. I was just scared that I would accidentally

loose a leg or something vitally important because I was too tired. We made it up to my

room and saw that it was already four in the morning. "Don't worry about it Bella."

Edward said noting that I was looking at the clock "Just sleep." And slept I did. I slept

until 9 and night and after making dinner taking a shower it was time to go. Instead of

letting Edward carry me I apparated into the small clearing that we were in yesterday.

Though all the Cullen's left at the same time I still beat them there which was something I

was quite happy about. About five minutes later the pack came in there human form

which I took as a good sign that they were trusting us more. I saw Ben today and was

slightly surprised when he came over and talked to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Guess what?" He said but before I could answer he blurted it out "I imprinted on

Angela. I was so happy because I was so scared that I wouldn't love her anymore. And

she's pretty happy that I'm taller then he now. "Oh congratulations Ben….." But I couldn't

help wonder if he knew the biggest secret about her. Before I could ask Ben quickly

turned around and looked into the forest and I felt everyone else do the same thing."

Edward walked over swiftly over to me and stood in front of me and I rolled my eyes at

him and muttered "guys" under my breath. Then it was coming out of the forest and I saw

that it was a very, very, very, very old white wolf.

**Sorry I was a bit late on updating. So what do you guys think? I want three reviews before I update again but more are welcome. And I can't update this week because I'm going away for the week of the forth of July. Sorry. Thanks to all my readers and especially to all my reviewers.**

**- Sky and Stars **


	12. Chapter 12

Secret Chapter 12

Secret Chapter 12

Bella's point of View

Immediately I knew who the white wolf was because of the Quileute legends. It was Taha

Aki. I felt Edward's protective position slack a little bit and I knew everything was fine.

Everyone who was a wolf proceeded with caution towards the white wolf slightly unsure.

But then within a blink of an eye there was no longer a wolf but a man. He was tall and

looked strong but his face showed his true age. His black eyes seemed hollowed with age

and sadness and had an aura of wisdom about him. Also his skin was so old that it looked

like leather. The first thing that he said was "hello my children." I could feel everyone's

jaw drop to the forest floor. Then he proceeded around the circle of people around him

saying hello to each of them by name completely ignoring the Cullen's and I. "Well I

guess you would like to know why I am here, right?" I saw seven heads nod still no one

able to speak with shock. He sat down and the wolfs followed his suit and I was shocked

when he motioned for the Cullen's and I to join the circle. "Don't be so shocked Bella.

We are all one world and should learn to get along no matter now much they may smell."

Somehow I wasn't even surprised how he knew my name so I wordlessly sat down and

pulled Edward down next to me. He started by telling the Quileute legends but his

version was way better. He described it with much more detail even revealing the name

of his third wife. When he spoke her name I could hear such sadness in his voice it made

me feel sick. But the one thing I remember him saying the most was "remember to hold

on to the one you love because sometimes if you don't they can be gone forever." When

he said that I scooted closer to Edward while he squeezed me to his side making my heart

beat harder in my chest. Then he started into the story of why he was here. "Well when I

walked into the forest I had nothing to go back to in the village and decided to live as a

wolf. So for thousands of years I made this forest my home and now I could show you

every nook and cranny of it and then about one hundred years before Sam was born or so

I could feel that a new pack was going to be formed because the vampires would be

coming back." I felt everyone exchange glances with each other and Taha Aki started

laughing. "Yes you were right werewolf's are made because there are vampires are near

by to there bloodline. So that means that if the Cullen's leave like they intend to none of

your children will be wolfs unless they come back." "How do you know our names?"

Embry blurted out. "I have been here the whole time. I watched Sam phase for the first

time, saw him imprint, and watched the pack grow. All from a safe distance of course."

He added with a smile which reminded me of a grandfather. "But why show yourself to

us now?" Sam asked. "Because you will need my help in this war and I will gladly offer

my service."

**Yes I know that was horribly short but I'm running out of ideas and I can't update again till I have some. So any suggestions to what should happen next are more then welcome. I know what the last two chapters are going to be about but I can't seem to find the middle of the story yet. So please give me suggestions of what should happen next pituclary what should happen next and what you think should happen in the war. Thank you to all my readers and especially and my reviewers. I want four reviews before I update again but more are welcome. Well actually I need ideas before I update again so when I update again is all up to you guys because I REALLY REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. Okay I'll shut up now. Thanks.**

**-Sky and Stars Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **


	13. Chapter 13

Secret Chapter 13

Secret Chapter 13

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while I went away but I really have to make this clear. ****This story does not follow Breaking Dawn.**** Thanks enjoy the story. Hopefully. **

**Bella's point of view **

After Taha Aki said that a smile came on everyone's face. With his help we all felt that

we could actually do this and live to tell the tale. As I looked around the circle I saw that

everyone looked hopeful and I distantly wondered if it was Jasper's doing but then

quickly dismissed the thought. But all that hope was diminished with one gasp as Alice

had a vision. We all crowded around her even the wolves. When she snapped out of it she

wore a worried expression on her face and I looked around again and saw that most of the

hope that we were just feeling was now reduced to barely anything. I looked at Edward

who was probably reading Alice's mind and saw that he too looked worried. "We have a

bit of a problem." Alice said after a second and I heard Edward scoff a little bit so I

reached over and took his hand still staring at Alice. "I saw them coming in two days."

The look of shock and horror came over everyone's faces. "How do you know?" Sam

asked. "I heard Jaspers brother say that they were coming June 20th which is two days

from now." Everyone was silent for a second and then everyone was talking and

screaming at each other, screaming out in panic. It was so crazy that Edward and Jacob

were discussing a plan on what we should do. But I already had one. I whipped out my

wand and said "sclienco." Then everyone was silent and I could hear nothing except the

crickets chirping. Now people were looking around with panic in there eyes even some

clutching there throats. "Guys, guys I have an idea and I will let you all talk when I'm

done, okay?" I said as people turned towards me and nodded and let me tell you Edward

did not look happy. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then addressed everyone.

"Okay, so I went to this magic boarding school till I was 16 then I went to this school.

But anyway that's not the point this school was called Miragreen. I have friends from that

school and from other schools around the world and there school is still in session

until…." I mentally checked the date and realized that they would be out of school on the

19th- tomorrow so I would have to move quickly if this was going to work. "Tomorrow

and if I can track some of them down they would be able to help." I finished lamely as a

waited for response. Nods went around the circle and I said "good but when I take this

charm off no screaming or talking and if you want you guys can come with me." More

nods. "Okay then…." I waved my wand again and I felt the charm come off of them. The

first person that said anything or moved was Edward. Suddenly he was holding on to my

arms and looking into my eyes. "I'll come with you" I was momentarily stunned and

heard myself say "um ugh welcome aboard." He kissed my forehead ruffled my hair and

stood next to me his hand in mine. Then Alice started dancing up next to Edward with

Jasper behind her. He gave me a nod as an answer. Jake was then stumbling up to the

other side of me and as he walked up he said "I'm a wolf and I know vampires and my

best friend is a witch so I've seen it all except this." Carslie came next holding Esme's

hand. Then Seth came up as did Embry and Collin. "Anyone else?" I said looking around

no one moved except Ben who while lying down on the ground said "that's okay I've had

enough magic for my lifetime." "Okay then" I said to the group of people behind me

"touch some part of me. If there's not enough room touch someone who is touching me

but that will make it easier for you to be splinted." "What's that?" I heard Seth ask.

"Unless this goes badly you don't want to know." With that I felt Jake put and hand on

my left shoulder and Edward put his arm around my waist. Jasper and Carslie put there

hands on my shoulder and Collin put his hand next to Jake's Alice and Esme took one of

my hands. Seth put his hand on top of my head and Embry on my upper back. "Okay" I

said after everyone got situated "I highly suggest that you close your eyes." I closed my

eyes and pictured the stone staircase of Maria green in my mind.

**Yes I know that was horribly short so please don't tell me that but I will update maybe tomorrow. I just need another day to get this story straight. Please please review I want three but more are always welcome. Thank you for being so patient. And if this didn't capture your attention at the top ****This does not follow the plot of breaking dawn. ****Thanks to all my readers and reviewers and to Wait for the Stars. **

**- Sky and Stars **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**


	14. Chapter 14

Secret Chapter 14

Secret Chapter 14

I felt my feet leave the ground and I heard the whoosh of wind going past my ears. I felt

my feet slam into the ground and when I opened my eyes I couldn't help feeling like I

was home. I saw the beautiful sturdy stone staircase in front of me with the usual white

roses wound around the banister for spring. I looked up at the invisible force field ceiling

and remembered all the times my friends and I snuck out of the common room just to see

this. The sight of the sky with not a cloud in the sky and the dull moon light falling

through the ceiling took my breath away just like it had every night for 10 years. In the

moon light the white roses looked like porcelain and I couldn't help but smile. Through

my gaze I dimly heard the words "Bella, Bella." I turned around snapping away my view

of the staircase and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Edward so close to me.

"You are so funny" he said ruffling my hair slightly. He gently put one of his hands on

my face and gently kissed me. After a second I remembered what we had to do and I

pulled myself away from him, looked down at my shoes and felt my face burning. He

ruffled my hair again said nothing but came to my side and put his arm around my

shoulders. That was when I saw Seth, Jake, and Collin all lying awkwardly on the floor

and I couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up, Bella" Jacob said through gritted teeth. "Sorry,

you guys are actually doing better then I did my first time aperating. I actually threw up

and then fainted." I told them dimly remembering. After a couple seconds all three of

them climbed to there feet though they looked a little pale they were fine. I leaded them

down the stairs into the underground part of the school. I made my way towards the eagle

common room looking out for teachers, prefects or worse ghosts. In Miragreen there are

three different houses the eagles- my house known for being independent and clever. The

bears known for being brave and protective usually bears are very inside themselves and

shy. Then the dogs known for being loyal and being anyone's best friend most of the

really smart people go in this house. I turned down a narrow staircase that everyone who

was not an eagle thought was a storage closet and went down. Once I got to the end of the

staircase I said "don't touch any of the walls because an alarm will go off." With that I

reached out to the farthest wall and immediately felt a tingling feeling course through my

body. I heard the words "welcome Bella" come through my mind I opened my eyes and

saw a green door in the place of the door. I opened the door and walked in barley taking

note of the room that reflected the sky (very useful for astromny homework) all I saw was

one of my best friends lying on the couch with the usual books and papers spread out

around her. I made my way through books and papers careful not to step on anything and

shook her awake. At first when her eyes fluttered open she just stared at me then she

freaked out. "Bella" She practically screamed. She tried to get up but just fell off the

couch but after she climbed to her feet we hugged each other. "So what's going on?" she

said eyeing the mob of people behind me. "Um well I can't really explain right now but

we need your help." "Sure let's go" I think this was the only time I really was glad that

she was a morning person. "Okay but first this is Jake, Collin, Seth, Alice, Jasper,

Carsile, Esme, and my boyfriend Edward." I said pointing to everyone "and this is

Shelby." "See I told you. I knew that you would get a boyfriend when you went to this

new school. Cough it up" she said holding out her hand. And then did I remember the bet

we made when I said I was going to a muggle school. She bet that I would get a

boyfriend at this new school and I bet I wouldn't. "Sorry" I said digging through my

pockets "I only have muggle money." I said holding out a ten dollar bill. "I'll wait then"

she said rolling her eyes "lets go" she strode to the door and the rest of us followed. We

followed her out the door and I didn't even try to argue with her about leading because

there was no sense in arguing with a eagle. We made our way out of the back door into

the herbology gardens and luckily we didn't run into anyone or any ghost. Once we got

outside we cut through the gardens to the end of the Miragreen property. "Okay I'll"

Shelby said once we got of the campus "I'll take you three" She said pointing to Jake,

Collin and Seth. Once everyone was situated again she said "where to." "Hogwarts" I said

and in another second we was standing in the Gryffindor common room.

**Yes I know another short chapter but I really don't have a lot of time to update. I think I'll update a lot more frequently if I do a lot of short chapters. So what do you think? I Want four updated until I update again but more are always welcome. Thanks **

**Sky and Stars **

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**


	15. Chapter 15

Secret Chapter 15

The Gryffindor common room looked exactly as I remembered it. The maroon couches

and the huge blazing fireplace was still there exactly as it was before. The reason that we could

get into Hogwarts was because after Voldemort destroyed the school they decided to remove

the charm that did not allow apperating into the school. But here's the catch only people who

have been to Hogwarts can apperate in for safety reasons. Shelby led us quietly across the red

carpet and I glanced back at Seth, Jake, and Collin. They all looked slightly green and were

holding there stomachs but they were okay and un- splinted which is a very good thing. Shelby

and I told everyone to stay there and to my surprise Edward listened. He must finally think I can

take care of myself, hopefully. Shelby and I continued up the cold and deserted stairs and took

a left into the girl's dorm. The girl's dorm was very plain with wooden desks and beds. The girl

on the bed 2nd close to us was the one we wanted, Jen. We crept over to her bed and gently

shook her open. "One more minute mom, please." She mumbled in her sleep and pushed

herself onto her stomach. We exchanged glances and we had to cover our mouths with our

hands to stop a sudden fit of giggles. Once we calmed down I said "Jen, Jen it's Shelby and

Bella." We shook her again and finally her eyes popped open. "Bella, Shelby what are you doing

here?" She said in a slightly exasperated voice, quiet from sleep. She put her head back on her

bed and through her pillow over her head which we quickly through off. "I really need your

help. I can't tell you about it yet but I promise I will." I crooned putting a little persuasion into it.

That got her. "Fine Bella" She said rising from her bed and putting her bare feet on the wooden

floor. "but next time would you try to have a crisis when people are actually awake." "Sure" I

said and she just rolled her eyes and told us to wait for her to change. When she came back she

was changed into her regular baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt and I could tell that Alice would

have a field day when they met. "Okay lets go" Shelby said starting down the stairs with Jen and

I both dutifully following. We quickly introduced everyone to each other and when Jen found

that Edward was my boyfriend she flipped. "You have a boyfriend?!" "Jeez you guys this is

seriously getting insulting." Edward who was standing close to me already gently rapped his

arm around my waist and pulled me into him wordlessly. "Weird" she said with a weirded out

expression on her face. I rolled my eyes and said "Let's go guys" I said and apperated with

Edward. We landed in the clearing and everyone was passed out sleeping except the vamps. I

waved to them and everyone waved back except Rosaline. To be quiet for everyone else but

you could have shot of a rocket next to their heads and they would still not wake up. "I have to

go get one more person. Can you wake up everyone please." "Sure" he said even though I could

tell that he didn't really want to. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he said

staring into my eyes which I quickly looked away from so I would stay with my plan. "Yeah, I

should do this alone." "Are you sure?" "Yeah" "Okay then" he gently kissed me on forehead

and said "hurry back" and I aperated into Angela's room and to my surprise she was already

awake and staring into space. "Hi Bella. I had a feeling that you needed me." She said finally

looking at me. We have been best friends since the day we started Miragreen and since it was

such a small world we ended up in the same small town in the middle of nowhere. She already

knew about what was happening because I told her a couple of days and not to mention she

knows that Ben imprinted on her but he doesn't know about her being a witch. "I can't tell him

Bella, he'll hate me." "Of course he won't hate you he loves you more then you can even

imagine." I said coming to her side an putting an arm around her shoulder. "What if it's to weird

for him and he never talks to me again and doesn't like me anymore." "Angela I think he would

rather kill himself then not talk to you for a week." "Are you sure?" "Yes" I said confidently " If

he hates you, you can blame me for the rest of your life, okay?" A smile came to her lips and

she said she would come. Seconds later we were surrounded by people in the clearing. Ben

was standing in the back with his mouth hanging open. We both saw him push through the

crowd of gawkers. "Angela….?!"

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**I know this chapter is really short but if I write shorter chapters I can update sooner. Please, please review I want three reviews before I update again. Sorry I'm kind of rushed right now. But quickly thanks to anyone who had anything to do with this story. Thanks **

**-Sky and Stars**


	16. Chapter 16

Secret Chapter 16

Angela's Point of View

The rain is falling down the window making the world outside look distorted. I had been sitting on my bed for the last two hours or so, just looking at the rain fall, the rain that perfectly matched my mood. For the

whole time I was sitting there I had been thinking about Ben, the person who I was unsure if he loved me anymore. Just because he imprinted on my does not mean that he can stop loving me just as did before he knew, I told

myself. Thinking about how Ben imprinted on me took me back to the not so long ago time that he told me that he was a wolf.

Flashback

_He was gently holding my hand as he lead me down the beach, I was caring my flip flops in one hand and I nearly crashed into him when he suddenly stopped in front of me. He turned toward me and looked me deeply in the eyes. _

_His eyes looked nervous as he looked at me, I looked at him and saw that his body's posture was no longer strong and confident as he usually was but now it seemed as if he pulled himself into his soul. "Oh, God. HE's going to break _

_up with me." I thought. "Angela I have to tell you something." He said looking down at me( over the last few weeks he had grown taller than me and I have to admit it was pretty nice for a guy to be taller then me.)"Um sure" I _

_answered quietly predicting what was going to happen. As he lead me toward a log and sat down next to me I thought okay Angela whatever you do, do not start crying."Angela," he said he voice cracking slightly "I love you so _

_much and because of that I have to tell you something." Oh, crap is he proposing?! "Well, then you have to know that I'm...I'm..a..a..a………wolf." It was silent for a moment as I just started at him. Because I'm a witch I was hoping _

_that I could get away from the whole magical thing for a while, but apparently fate wouldn't let me. "Really, you're not just kidding right?" "NO, I really swear I'm not kidding I would never pull something like this over you." He said _

_honestly looking me in the eyes so I knew he wasn't lying. "Is that why you're so tall now and that you're so warm all the time?" I asked him and he launched into the whole story of what happened. He answered all the questions _

_that I asked him and he finally asked me "Is this all right with you?" "Yeah I guess it's kind of weird but I guess it's kinda cool." "Then I have something else to tell you I imprinted on you." He told me all about it and when he was done _

_explaining and asked me if I was alright with that and when I nodded he pulled me closely to him and kissed me passionately on the lips._

End of Flashback

But it was no longer perfect like that. The night that Bella came and told me that she needed my help was the worst night of my life. When he found out that I was a wolf he decided that he needed a little while away from me to

gather his thoughts. It had now been two weeks since that day, and Alice predicted that the huge fight with all the vampires was going to happen one week from tomorrow. We still saw each other at the practices but he never

talked to me but I could usually feel his eyes on me but I just ignored it. The practices were the only place I was happy because I was with my friends again. We spent our time pouring through spell books together just like we did in

school, we practiced spells on each other and found out that vampires are not immune to our spells (much to Emmett's dislike). But when I wasn't with my friends I was sad all the time. My stomach always hurt and I always felt like I

was going to throw up at any given minute, all because of a stupid guy. I knew that our love was much stronger than anyone else's but right now I almost didn't want to love him so much so that I wouldn't feel this way. I pushed

these thoughts out of my head and looked at the clock which said that it was already 11:00 and decided to go to bed. I changed out of my jeans and a sweatshirt outfit and put on sweatpants and a tee- shirt and climbed into bed. We

were able to sleep tonight because everyone decided that they needed a day off because of lack of sleep which was something everyone desperately needed. Just as I was drifting off into the world of dreams I was startled awake

by a knocking on my door. I turned over on my side, looked out the window and saw Ben's face staring at me.

**Hi guys, sorry this chapter is so short and I haven't updated in a while. But the reason is because I'm thinking of not continuing this story. But I really want your opinion about if I should delete this story or not because I'm not sure if I should. Thanks to all my readers who have stuck with me for the last two months or so when I have not updated and all my reviewers. Please tell me if I should continue this story or not because I'm not really feeling this story anymore. **

**I want three reviews before I update again. (IF I update again, IF I do all depends on your opinion.) I will let you know if I plan not to continue the story anymore.**

**Thanks, **

**-Sky and Stars **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**


	17. Chapter 17

Secret Chapter 17

Angela's Point of View

Why the heck was Ben here? I asked myself as I silently went to the window and let a surprisingly dry Ben into my room. Turning away from Ben, careful not to look in his eyes, I

silently shut thewindow. I turned back toward him looking at the ground, crossed my arms over my chest and said "why are you here, Ben." When I said his name a stinging started in

my throat and I couldn't say anymore."Angela," he said his voice cracking in his pain, much like mine did when I said his name, and I had to look up at him. He was standing awkwardly

in the middle of my room, looking down at me from twofeet. "I'm so sorry," he continued "it was insanely hypocritical of me to not accept you, when you accepted me so quickly and

fully. All though you probably knew that we existed, but that's beside thepoint." He said the last part quickly. He was pacing around my room, still staying away from me, still

apologizing. "I should have accepted you immediately and not cared that you're a witch. I am such anidiot I should have accepted you, and now you'll never forgive me. I was still

pacing and now had his hands on his head so it looked like he had run a long distance. It hurt me to see him in this pain and hesaid sorry, right? I smiled, ran up to him and rapped my

arms as far as I could reach around him. I felt him stiffen slightly but then he hugged me back with such enthusiasm that after a few seconds of hishugging that it was becoming difficult

to breathe. "Ben" I whispered into his chest which was consuming me. "Oh, right sorry. You know what I get like when I'm happy." He said grinning down at me, stillholding my hand.

To my surprise, I was suddenly lifted off my feet and was carried across my room to my bed. Ben gently put me under the covers then pulled them up to my chin. He lye down next to

me and gently moved my head so I was using his chest as a pillow. Just as I was dozing off into sleep I suddenly realized that I should apologize to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you

Ben." I murmured into his chest."It's okay sweetie, I know that your community has strict rules about not telling anyone unless absolutely necessary." "I was going to tell you

eventually though, I just didn't know how to." "Oh, yes I know," he said "it's quite hard and slightly awkward to tell someone that you're a mythical creature." I giggled and he said "go

to sleep" and sleep I did and in the morning he was still there, asleep next to me.

**The next day at practice at one in the morning **

**Bella's Point of View **

One week from today and all the vampires would be upon us. Angela, Jen, Shelby, and I were flipping through numerous spell books trying to find a defensive spell that would protect

everyone atonce. Taha Aki was helping the wolves enhance their fighting skills and Carlisle was helping which was kind of hard because Edward wasn't there to translate. The Cullen's

were coming up with a plan to surround the vampires without their knowing, which is a lot harder than it sounds. Once it was time to leave we had only found one defensive spell that

would protect more than one person and even then it could only protect at most five people. Then there was the problem of Jasper's long lost brother. Since he could kill people with

their emotions we are in deep trouble because there is no such spell thatblocks emotion. Just like you can't raise the dead or go permently back in time. Jasper was working on a way

to block our emotions from him, and two days he could block everyone's emotions, but theproblem was that it took so much concentration that he couldn't fight at the same time. So

Jasper was going to positioned at the house and was going to try to mediate all our emotions away so Jasoncouldn't read it but we would still be able to feel. As far as the defensive

spells were going buy the end of the week we finally found some that might work. Shelby suggested using Avada Kedavra, but weweren't quite sure it would work on vampires and

wolves and it's not like we were about to try it out on someone. The week had gone by so fast that it felt like a couple of seconds ago it was five days was one day before the

vampires were expected and we were set up in our gigantic magical tent so it could hold everyone in it and so everyone could have their own room. Edward was going through some

last minute technical stuff with Taha Aki, Sam, Carlisle, and Jasper so I was alone in my room, cuddled into a couple blankets. My wand was laying on my nightstand waiting to be used.

I turned off my lamp and lay down but my mind was racing to much to relax. What if someone got hurt, all because of me? Why didn't I tell Edward right in the beginning when I first

guessed that he's a vampire or even right when the whole Victoria thing started? I probably could of helped in some way. Why did I forget my wand in my dresser when we went to

Phoenix after the baseball game? I could have taken out Victoria and everyone if I had it with me. But of course I had forgotten my wand in our rush to get out of my house and the

whole time I was in the hotel with Alice and Jasper I thought I had my wand, but Ididn't. So when I got that phone call I thought that I had my wand and I could take out the vampires

so I stupidly went where James wanted me to go and only when I got there did I realize that I didn't have my wand and I was screwed. Curse my scatterbrained mind in emergencies.

I rubbed my temple because of my killer headache and closed my eyes trying to make myself fall asleep. I stayed there fora long time, one thought winding into another, making me

more stressed out. Then I felt someone gently touch my shoulder, I nearly jumped out of my skin and made a motion for my wand but the arm that was outstretched was suddenly

caught tightly in a strong cold grasp, I opened my eyes expecting to see Edward but all I saw was Jason, Jaspers brother. "Hello Bella, I've been wanting to talk to you." He said in a

voice that sounded remarkably like Jaspers. I tried to make another move for my wand but he held onto me tighter, I struggled, and he held on tighter, I tried to scream but he put a

hand over my mouth. "Bella, this can be easy or difficult. Now if you come with me, I won't have to hurt you or anyone else you love." He said with a small, evil smile. I instantly went

still "good girl, now get up and get dressed, we're leaving."

**Hi guys, I guess I decided to continue the story mostly because some people will kick my butt if I don't. So what do you think? I want two reviews before I update again, which will be next week because I'm on break if I get enough reviews. Thanks to everyone especially to the people who wanted me to continue, you know who you are. Thanks **

**- Sky and Stars **

**-I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight **

**P.S sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer, I promise**


	18. Chapter 18

Secret Chapter 18

"Bella, this can be easy or difficult. Now if you come with me, I won't have to hurt you or anyone else you love." He said with a small, evil smile. I instantly went

still "good girl, now get up and get dressed, we're leaving." He instantly lifted his hand off my mouth, but at vampire speed he pulled me off the bed, put me on my feet and dragged

me over to my dresser. He let go of me and I quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. How the heck did he get in here without anyone noticing? As I tied my shoes he stood above he,

looking down, the second I was done he grabbed my forearm and roughly pulled me to my feet. Before I could react he was gone. I looked around the room, stupidly and then I heard

him say, "look up." I looked up and saw his irritated face staring down at me from the vents. I considered running to get my wand but, even though it's only four or five feet away I

know that there's no chance of me getting to it before him. He reached his cold hand down toward me and I slowly took it, trying to delay the time. He swiftly pulled me up into the

vents. "Go" he said. Pushing me forward through the narrow vents, I had just enough room to crawl forward. He directed me down the vents and eventually I could feel a draft and I

knew that we were getting close to outside. My suspicions were confirmed as we got to the edge of the tent and I could see that the fabric was ripped open. I got to the edge and

stuck my head outside the tent and was immediately happy that I thought to wear a sweatshirt because it was so cold. The tent was two stories high, even with the enlarging spell

the tent had to be pretty big to fit everyone. On the ground there was a female vampire staring up at us. She had cropped short mousy brown hair that curled slightly at the end. She

looked pretty tall, at least taller then me, but then again I was two stories above her so it was hard to tell. "Jump" he said from behind me. I glanced back at him like he's crazy but he

just stared back at me blankly. "Fine then" I muttered quietly, even though I know that he can hear me. I twist myself around so that I can jump off feet first. Once I got into position I

looked down but before I could jump a hand pushed me off. Suddenly I was hurtling through the ground. I would have screamed if I could but I was so scared and the wind hurtling

past me took my breath away. I closed my eyes and then I felt my body collide with strong, cold arms and I could tell that I was going to have a bruise later. Then I heard another

whooshing sound. I opened my eyes and saw that Jason had landed neatly next to her. He held out his arms for me and the girl transferred me to her and suddenly she was across

the field and I saw her blur enter the forest. He stayed standing there with me in his arms for a while and then suddenly he was running. It wasn't nearly as fast as Edward could run.

He ran for a couple minutes which really meant that he covered countless miles. He stopped in front of a camp. There were tents everywhere and a couple fires burning. I thought that

was kind of odd because their vampires and they don't need the heat. He carried me right down the middle of the camp. He walked down the main road slowly and I knew that he

wanted to show me off to everyone and once I thought that I couldn't keep the blush off my face. All the vampires came out of their tents and gawked at me. After that extreme

embarrassment, Jason took me to the middle of the camp. The middle was a huge tree, Jason, now moving quickly set me down on the ground. He ran away for a second but a second

later he was back. He tied my hands first, in tight complicated knots and then he tied my feet together, then ran into the biggest tent. I knew that tent belonged to their leader,

Victoria. I didn't really see why they have to tie me up, it's not like I can really go anywhere with vampires everywhere I look. I decided that they probably did it just for humiliation. I

waited there for a couple minutes and then I saw Victoria and Jason approach me, backed up by a couple other vampires. "Why hello Bella, haven't seen you in a while." Victoria said

crouching down to my level so her eyes were exactly level with mine. "Wow you smell amazing." She said. She moved her head closed to me, and started smelling me. I immediately

flinched away and they all started laughing. "Lover boy isn't here to save you now." She said as she took a long dagger out of her coat. I felt my heart beating faster and faster in my

chest, she was going to kill me and I knew it and there's nothing I can do about it. I want to kiss Edward one last time and tell him that I love him once more, but he wasn't here. I

want to tell Alice that I really do love her and she's the best friend anyone could ever have and thank you for everything she has ever done for me. I want to tell Jake that I really do

love him more than he can imagine, just not in the way that he wants me to. I want to tell all the wolves how much every single one of them means to me and thank them for

everything they've given up for me. Charlie and mom would wonder what happened and they would never learn the truth of what and they would have to plan a funeral for his

daughter- something no parent should ever have to do. I want to thank all the Cullen's for accepting me and even though Rosalie never really did she should know that I really do

appreciate everything she's done for me. And lastly Angela, Shelby, and Jen. Images of us together having fun at Miragreen came into my head. The time that I wouldn't wake up for

breakfast and they dumped water on me and how we used to play tag for hours in the enchanted garden. I came back to reality and felt a couple tears streak down my face. Victoria

lifted the blade up above her head, a and I saw everyone around her smile in antiptation in what was about to happen, I saw her hand with the dagger come down I closed my eyes

expecting pain but I never felt anything. I opened my eyes and saw that they were all staring out into the distance. "Pick her up" I heard Victoria hiss to Jason through gritted teeth. He

quickly picked me up so my feet were on the ground but since I couldn't stand up straight even if I wasn't tied I had to lean heavily against him, but he held my weight easily. Suddenly

the Cullen's where right in front of me, Jasper, Emmet, and Alice carrying Shelby, Angela, and Jen. In the distance I saw the wolves running as fast as they could towards me. I looked

at Edward and frankly he looked so mad that he could literally kill someone by looking at them. But when his eyes came to me they softened considerably. The wolves finally got here

but I noticed that not all of them where here. That meant that they would come from the other side so the vampires would be squished in the middle. Oh god, this was not going to be

good.

**Hi guys, this is probably one of the last chapters. There will probably be about two or three chapters more. I know exactly what is going to happen in the next chapters so it shouldn't take too long. Hopefully. So what do you think? I want three reviews before I update again but more are welcome, thanks to anyone who has ever had to do with this story, expecially to the people who review a lot. Thanks it really means a lot. Thanks for reading, **

**-sky and stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**


	19. Chapter 19

Secret Chapter 19

Bella's point of View

My heart is beating in my chest and by the way that Edward is looking at me I can tell he can hear it. All I want is to be in his loving arms, and for all of this to be over once and for all.

"I finally got her Edward, and don't think that I won't kill her." Victoria said sliding the blade underneath my chin, and forcing my eyes up to the sky. "You can't save her Edward she'll

die all because of you. Thank you for coming to the show, goodbye Bella." I heard a shriek and for a second I wasn't sure if it was me who screamed or someone else. I opened my

eyes again, only just realizing that I had shut my eyes when Victoria started talking. I was suddenly swung around and felt the vampire holding me, pick me up and start running. A

second later we were both pulled backwards and I felt myself flying in the air, until I felt my body crash into the not so soft ground.I was not able to move and I was so scared that my

eyes refused to open and my mouth and throat was so dry I couldn't talk, so I listened. I heard chaos, screaming, growling, barking, howling, ripping, shredding, gasping, and shouting

and I smelt fire. Hopefully that meant we were winning. I felt myself being picked up again, and thinking it was some vampire who would give me back to Victoria I started struggling

like I never have before, but the cold arms just pulled stronger around me. Through all the chaos of sounds I heard my angel calling me, "Bella, Bella relax it's me." My eyes shot open

and I saw my Edward staring down at me with guilt, concern and worry masked into one expression."Edward" I whispered, my voice sounding horse, even to me. "Hold on love" he

said and we were running again and after a few seconds we stopped. He gently set me down on the forest ground and started sorting through the complicated knots binding my legs

and then started with the knots on my wrists. Before I could stand up again, Edward started kissing me. Sweetly and gently at first, our lips barely touching, but then he got deeper.

He turned me around so I was sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders. Our lips were twisting in intricate patterns and he pulled me away from him and

pulled me into a tight hug with his chin on my head. Echoes of the chaos were all around us, but we both chose to ignore it and stay inside our little world. I didn't notice it at first but

tears started streaking down my face partly out of fear and partly because of happiness of being in his arms again. Neither of us talked for a while and finally Edward said, and by the

tone of his voice I knew he would have been crying if he was human "Bella, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault." "No Edward it's not. Trust me it's not." This is my entire fault. I should

have told him sooner than later. If he knew my secret sooner none of this would have happened. I knew he didn't want to argue it back so we stayed in silence. I could hear the

screams and the growling get louder and louder and finally I couldn't ignore it anymore. "Edward we have to go help." I said trying to climb my way out of his arms, but he wouldn't

budge. "Bella, you can't go back. They'll kill you." He said, his voice sounding very strained. "That's a chance I'm going to have to take" I said trying to struggle out of his arms more, but

he still wouldn't move. "Bella if you die, I die. I can't let anything happen to you." "I can protect myself, I know you have my wand." I whispered. I can feel the wand inside his pocket in

his jeans. After arguing for a couple moments and a couple of his attempts to dazzle me out of my decision, he finally sighed and helped me up to my feet. "Are you hurt?" he asked,

pulling my chin up to make our eyes meet. I shook my head, and he once again wrapped his arms around me. "Rule number one: stay behind me at all times, and rule number two: stay

with me at all times, just in case. He said as he hugged me and I nodded into his chest. He kissed me the hardest and most passionately he has ever kissed me before and I could

sense an urge of panic and worry in the kiss. "Are you ready" he asked placing his hands on both sides of my neck. I nodded and he scooped me up into his arms and we were gone in

a whoosh of air, towards the sound of chaos.

Bella's Point of View

I am so tired, I thought as I threw yet another spell at yet another vampire. Edward and I were back to back, both fighting off a never ending wall of vampires. On the plus side I

figured out that Avada Kadavra did in fact work on vampires, at first I felt bad for using an unforgiveable curse on someone else, even though it was a vampire, but after a while all

the guilt was washed away as I became more tired. We met up with Shelby, Jen, and Angela and of course Ben was with her trying to protect her, but after a while we lost them in

the tons of vampires. There were pieces of vampires lying all over the place and in order not to be sick I tried not to look down. In the mob of vampires I saw a head of orange hair

come towards us and suddenly all the vampires around us stopped attacking us and moved away creating a circle with us in the middle. I could still hear the clangor of battle going on

in other places and I knew that the battle had not stopped completely. Victoria came out of the mob in front of me and suddenly Edward swung me around so that still facing Victoria,

but he was exactly in front of me so that I could only hear what they were saying, but I couldn't see them. I heard him growl and I knew that he was reading her mind and

instantly shivered out of fear. Feeling my shiver, Edward reached back for my hand and held it, rubbing squares into my skin, trying to get me to relax and calm down. "So Edward," I

heard Victoria say casually, almost like she didn't care "nice little plan you had here, but it was no match for me. I have a preposition for you if you can kill me then all of this will be

called off and both of you love birds will live to see another day. But if you lose and you are killed by me I'll kill her and along with her everyone in your little army will die too. It's either

that or I kill her right now and leave you living." Edward considered this for a moment and finally I saw him nod slightly and I heard her say "it's an agreement then. I'll give you a

moment to say goodbye to each other." She said, uncaring. Edward immediately wrapped me up into another hug and whispered to me that everything would be okay and mindless

plans for the future, like how he would make me accept the ring eventually. I smiled slightly at his attempt to make me less afraid. He kissed me hard but this time it didn't have any

worry and only had confidence, which made me have confidence. Seconds later we were ripped apart and I was thrown into the mob of vampires with my wand thrown onto the ground

at my feet. The vampires immediately took hold of any part of me that they could get a hold on, so I couldn't move anywhere. I looked over at Edward and could see in his eyes that he

didn't like that I was being held there and I knew that if he could he would rip me out of their grasp. I nodded slightly to let him know thatI'm fine and he finally took his focus off of me

and focused of Victoria. Without a word they started circling. Every once and a while taking swipes at each other and after what seemed like forever, Victoria jumped. They were moving

so quickly that I couldn't see what was going on, but I saw large parts of someone go flying into a fire nearby and thought I might faint with fear for Edward. My eyes were stuck open

out of fear. After a lifetime of fighting I saw that Edward was lying on the ground with Victoria standing above him (she had one arm missing and had random chunks missing out of

her), saying something that was far too fast for me to hear, but I could see the panic in his eyes. That's when I noticed that there was something missing from Edward. I hadn't noticed

before because I was focusing on his face, but large chunks of Edwards's body were missing, both his arms and his legs were amputated to the knee or elbow. I started sobbing so

that I was hyperventilating and I couldn't believe it. Edward can't leave me, he can't. My mind went blank and just before he was thrown into the fire he the last thing he ever said was

"I love you Bella, go, run, take care of yourself, but remember that I love you. I always will." He's gone, my life is empty. My sobs got harder and harder as I watched Edwards dead,

unemotional face burn. The mob of vampires were still holding on to me, but my legs would no longer hold me up and I sunk onto the mud and blood stained ground and sobbed. "Well,

Bella it seems that lover boy doesn't love you and cant' protect you." Through my teary eyes I looked up into Victoria's deep red eyes and was surged by determination to kill her to

avenge Edward's death. I'm not stronger than a vampire but for a second I was stronger than a mob of them. But a second was all I needed.

**Sooo, I killed Edward and I know that you probably want to kill me too. But there is still want you guys to review I want three reviews before I write the last chapter of secret. For all those Edward fans out there if it makes you feel any better I started tearing up as I wrote this chapter. I know that some of you hate me now but, still I want you to continue reading and for you to review. There's only one more chapter left. Thanks guys for all the guys who reviewed and read this story. Thanks, **

**-Sky and Stars **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**


	20. Chapter 20

Secret Chapter 20

Bella's Point of View

The Cullen's house, which used to be so colorful and open, is now dull, lifeless and my personal prison. I'm lying on the couch in Alice's room, staring up at her navy blue ceiling that looks

gray to me. The world is in white and black, there is no color anymore. Nothing is important anymore, nothing. I can't stand to be in his room, which is why I'm in Alice's. I can't look at all

his albums of music or the millions of books scattered around the room. If he was still here, I'd hear the never ending music, the background to my life, would be playing softly from down

the hall, except it's not there anymore. The silence is defining, louder than any music could ever be. After he left I can't quite remember what happened. I remember killing Victoria with a

spell and somehow killed all the vampires that were helping her. I remember falling to the ground, but I never hit it. Then I woke up in Alice's room, my eyesight blurry from crying in my

sleep. I've been in the same position ever since, it hurts too much to move. I can't breathe because when he left he took my air with him. I stopped crying, but now I'm just staring up at

the never ending gray ceiling. I know I've been here for hours, but I don't care. What is there to care for when he's gone? His family has came in a couple times, trying to get me to eat

something, or to get up, but I can never understand what they're saying. I can see their mouth's moving, but I can't hear anything come out because of the silence that's always there.

He's dead and I'll never be alive again.

I finally worked though enough of the pain to get up, but it was still there just waiting to attack me again. A burning feeling in my stomach filled with grief, sorrow, anguish, and guilt that

would never go away. I went down to the kitchen, carefully looking away from anything that reminded me of him. I walked in and saw his family sitting at the dining room table all staring

at me. I didn't care and didn't acknowledge them in anyway. I grabbed something out of the fridge and crammed it into my mouth, having no idea what it is. I slinked back up the stairs to

Alice's room, but I saw the grand piano and could continue no more. The pain hit me so hard I collapsed onto the ground. I curled my body into a ball and wrapped my arms around my

egs. My breaths were coming in gasps and the sobs were racking my body. I stayed in that position and was distantly glad that no one came to try to comfort me. I dissevered that pain.

It was my fault. If I had never insisted we went back to help he wouldn't have died. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore, the pain was too much. I couldn't stay there anymore. I have to

have never met Edward Cullen. But what kind of life would it have been without Edward? It wouldn't have been a life at all. I pulled out my wand and knew exactly what I was going to

do. I screamed out a word that I had never heard before and have now forgotten, but suddenly I was 10 again at my first night at Miragreen. I was lying on my bed staring up at the

ceiling. I didn't know how I got there and I guess I never will. The pain was still there, but was dulled by child self. It was odd being ten again and now I would have to go through being

a teenager again, but it was worth it for Edward. I guess going back in time won't ever make me forget him completely, but now I can handle the pain. I won't ever see Jake again, but I

guess that means that I won't ever have to choose one. How I even ever have thought about Jake instead of Edward is positively ridiculous. This time when the time came to move to

Forks, I'd stay here, so I will never meet Edward Cullen. This way we will never have to die.

**Hey guys that was the last chapter of Secret. Sorry it took so long to update, track season was intense this year. And also sorry for this chapter being so short, I really couldn't think of anything important to put in it. Sooooo I'm thinking of possibly doing as sequel, but only if you guys want one, so tell me if you want one or not. Thank you soooooooooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed you guys rock! I want three reviews and I guess I won't be updating again, but reviews will still be nice. Thanks guys.**

**-Sky and Stars **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. **


End file.
